


Game Keeper

by StarSanctuaryKid2020



Category: Sanctuary (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-06
Updated: 2021-02-04
Packaged: 2021-03-13 17:36:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 13,216
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28782090
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarSanctuaryKid2020/pseuds/StarSanctuaryKid2020
Summary: The Sequel to my story One Night. Will they find who is playing with Magnus's team before Kate gives birth.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 1





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading my story One Night hope you enjoy the sequel!

Three days later

Kate slowly made her way to the end of the infirmary. Her whole body still felt like lead from her not using her muscle for two weeks. She knew it was going to be hard but she didn't think it was going to be this hard to move. Of course the baby weight she put on wasn't helping much either. She was so glad that her being in a coma seemed to have no effect on the baby. Magnus promised as soon as Kate was up to it she would do an ultra sound and tell her whether the baby was a girl or a boy. When she asked Declan what he thought the babys sex would be he said that he didn't care as long as the baby was health. But Kate remembered Declan kept sneaking the word he and him into conversations when he was talking about the baby when she was in a coma. So she knew what he really wanted the baby to be. Right now everyone was trying to figure out who the gamekeeper was. They had to figure out who else was in trouble and what she had to do with this abnormal. Henry seemed a little surprised that she was up when he walked into the infirmary.

"Hey you ok? You need something?" he asked, rushing over to her.

"No Biggie said it would be ok if I took a lap around the infirmary but I don't think I'm going to even make that," she said, sitting down on the cot by the door.

How are you doing?" he asked, sitting down beside her.

"I feel like I'm full of lead, sore, tired and can't sleep. Other than that I'm doing just peachy," she said , smirking.

"I'm sorry," he said, softly.

He watched as she rubbed her belly.

"Are you ok?" He asked, worried.

"Yeah I'm fine the baby is kicking. Do you want to feel?" she asked, smiling.

"Yeah," he said, exitedly giving her his hand.

She put his hand on her belly and he felt a small bump against his hand. She smiled when his face lit up.

"Hi little one I'm your uncle Henry," he said, softly and smiled wildly when the baby kicked again.

"I think the baby likes deep voices she or he reacts like that when Declan talks too," she admited.

"When do you find out what you are having," he asked.

"Hopefully this afternoon if something doesn't come up with Magnus," she said, smiling.

She slowly stood up began to make her way back to her bed. Henry jumped up to help her he quickly put his arm around her waist and finished helping her to the bed.

"Thanks," she panted.

He helped tuck her in and smiled that she was almost asleep already. He was walking out the door when he almost ran in to Biggie.

"How is Kate?" He grunted.

"She's resting a trip to the door and back tireded her out. Is that normal? Should she be that tired after such a sort trip?" He asked, frowing.

"Henry give her time. If she was like the others she would be dead now. So falling asleep after a short walk is a big achievement," he grunted.

"Yeah I just don't like seeing her so weak but your right she'll be back to kick ass Kate in no time," Henry said, nodding and then walked off.

"That she will be," Biggie chuckled and then walked into the infirmary.

Magnus's Office

Declan sighed heavily as he dropped a file on the table in front of him.

"We haven't found one abnomal with the name or meaning Gamekeeper," he said, defeated.

"It could be a rare abnormal or it could be the abnormal that put Kate in a coma and then we could be going on a wild goose chase," Magnus said, sighing.

"It could be a plan to get us to focus on this and then the bugger wallops us from behind," Declan said.

"Exactly, that is why we must not put one task ahead of another. We need to find this Gamekeeper and find the one responsible for taking and releasing the crates of abnormal lizards and bats," she said, firmly.

Magnus's computer beeped and she was surprised to see the Parker was making video call. He looked upset when Magnus answered the call.

"Parker what's wrong?" Magnus asked, worried.

"I never meant for anyone to get hurt. I'm not even sure what they want from me," Parker babbled excitedly.

"Parker, mate, what are you talking about?" Declan asked, looking over Magnus's shoulder.

"So I was looking on on a site that tells the meaning of different names and I looked up Parker and Doc it means Gamekeeper that can't be a coucindence," he said, paling.

"Parker you can't think that you caused this. We need to get you here and under surveillance according to Kate you are in trouble also," Magnus said.

"What about our Sanctuary Declan left me in charge?" Parker asked.

"Don't worry mate I'll work it out. We just need to keep you safe," Declan said, with a small smile.

"I just don't understand," Parker said, softly.

"Lets just get you here and we'll figure it out together, mate," Declan said.

"Ok," Parker said and then hung up.

"Well this just shook things up," Declan said, crossing his arms.

"What do we know about Parker's past?" Magnus asked, pinching the brige of her nose.

"Not much I've never really pushed much on his past but I guess I'm going to have to," He said, sighing.


	2. Chapter Two

Chapter 2

The little six year old red head sat in the sand box alone. He was bigger and stronger than kids his age and for some reason that scared the parents to death. Everyday his mom would bring him to the park to play after school and everyday parents would take their children home. He didn't understand but his mom would just hug him and tell him that he was special and the parents were just jealous because their kids weren't special. He loved the sand box he could dig and dig and pretend he was digging to a new place, a place where everyone was special like him then he would have friends.

He saw his mom running towards him.

"Come on," she said, pulling him up roughly.

They ran to the car she quickly unlocked it. He jumped inside and she put the child lock on the door and shut the door.

"Mommy!" he cried, pulling at the door.

He could see her talking to someone but he couldn't see his face he was wearing a hat. The boy began banging on the window and pulling at the door. The man was now hitting his mom hard. She wasn't letting him get to the car. He just kept hitting her and the boy just kept screaming and trying to get out of the car. The boy's mom fell and this time she didn't get up there was blood leaking from her ears.

"MOMMY," the boy screamed, as the stranger came towards the car.

The boy was banging an pushing on the driver's side door as hard as he could he had to get out. Finally the door gave and the boy tumbled out and ran as fast as he could away from the stranger. He ran he didn't know where he was going he was just running. He started throwing rocks at the stranger as he ran. Now the stranger was calling his name.

"Parker!"

"Parker!"

He threw another rock this time he heard it connect with the stranger.

"PARKER!"

"Parker stop please," a female voice pleaded.

Parker found himself on the floor panting. He sat up confused he blinked trying to focus. He looked towards the door to see Magnus there and Will doubled over in pain at her side.

"Mommy," Parker wimpered, still looking around.

"Parker, it's Magnus and Will its ok you were dreaming," Magnus soothed.

"Magnus," he said, softly.

"Yes, Parker," she said, stepping towards him.

"I haven't had a dream like that in a long time. Are you ok Will?," he asked, rubbing his face.

"I'm fine I just wasn't expecting a football to the gut," Will grunted, finally standing up straight.

"Sorry," he said,sheepishly.

"What was your dream about?" Will asked.

"I really don't want to talk about it," Parker said, standing up.

"It seemed like a really bad dream it might help to talk about it," Will said, seriously.

"It was about my mom I haven't had that dream since Declan brought me to the Sanctuary," Parker said, softly.

"What about your mum?" Magnus said, sitting down on his bed.

"She died when I was six. Someone killed her I escaped out of the car before he could get me," Parker said, looking down at at the bed.

"I'm so sorry Parker. What about your father?" Magnus asked.

"Didn't know my dad. After my mom was killed I lived with my Uncle and who ever would take me until I was fifteen and got shot and Declan found me," He said, shrugging.

"I'm sorry I didn't know that," Magnus said.

"I know Declan had to get premission from my Uncle to be my guardian but I didn't tell him much else. He never pushed for more and I never told him," Parker said, looking at her.

"Parker I know this is going to be hard but I'm going to ask you more questions about your past," she said, looking at the sleepy boy in front of her.

"But it can wait until the morning so try to get some more sleep," She added, as she stood, waited for him to lay down and tucked him in. She placed a kiss on his head before leaving the room with Will.

"Are you ok?" Magnus asked, Will.

"I'll be fine. He may have bruised me. Any harder and he would have given me internal bleeding. The kid really does have an arm on him," he said, smirking.

"He really does try to control his strengh, he knows how dangous he is," she said, as they got on the eleavtor.

"He has been here for two days and that was the most he has open up to us you think he will talk about his past?" Will asked.

"That is what I pay you for Dr. Zimmermen. Let me know how it goes," she said, smirking as she got off the elevator.

Later that day

Declan was excited as he sat down in the infrimary with Kate. Today they were going to find out if they were going to have a boy or girl. Magnus smiled as she pushed the ultrasound machine into the room.

"Are you ready to see what the sex of the baby is?" Magnus asked.

Kate nodded excitedly as Magnus set up the machine. Soon the baby's heart beat sounded from the speakers. Kate looked at Declan, who was in a chair beside her, and smiled and then turned back to the screen soon their baby appeared on the screen.

"Congradulations your having a girl," Magnus said, smiling.

"A girl," Kate wispered, smiling as she blinked back the tears.

"Wow," Declan echoed.

Magnus cleaned off Kate's belly and left the young pair to soak in the news.

"I know you wanted a boy," Kate said, looking down.

"I'm going to spoil her rotten," he said, gently toching her belly.

She smiled at him.

"I think she's going to be spoiled between you, Henry and Will,"

"That she will," He said, chuckling.

"She likes when you talk, she always kicks harder like she is excited," Kate said, rubbing a spot on her belly.

"I like talking to her but is it hurting you?" He asked, concerned.

"No it doesn't really hurt it is just stronger than usual," she said, with a small smile.

"You look tired I'll let you rest," he said, touching her belly again and then pulled the blanket up for her.

"Thanks," she said, sighing, as she watched him stand to leave.

"I can stay if you want me to?" He said.

"It's ok I'm just tired of being tired," she said, sadly.

"Kate you were in a coma for two weeks and you have only been a wake for a week. Give it time I'm sure it is frustrating but your getting stronger everyday. It just takes time and rest," he said, as he gently stroked her hand.

Truthfully Kate didn't want to go to sleep she had horible dreams everytime she closed her eyes. Many of them were her losing the baby or something happing to one of the others and she was helpless to do anything. She usally woke up more tired than before she went to sleep.

"How about I stay until you drift off?" Declan asked, pulling her out of thought.

"I would like that," she said, trying not to yawn.

"I know we still have time but you know we are going to start think of names for her," he said, conversationally.

"I know what I would like her middle name to be but I have no idea for the first name," she said.

"Yeah what is her middle name going to be?" He asked, curiously.

"I'm not ready to share that yet," she said, smirking.

They sat there and talked about baby names and other light topics until Kate finally fell asleep.

Upstairs

Parker paced Will's office nervously, like a caged tiger.

"Parker it is ok I just have a couple of questions. I'm not placing any blame on you because what has happened is not your fault," explained, soothingly.

"I don't really remember what happened ont the day my mom died. I just remember my mom putting me in the car, someone hitting her until she fell to the ground. I broke out of the car and ran until I could run no more and passed out. I woke up in the ER. I never saw the guy's face," Parker explained.

"Ok, When you were living with your Uncle did anyone every call you the Game Keeper or say anything about your father?" Will asked.

"No I think they were afraid of me I didn't used to be so carefully with my strengh. I was down right mean actually," Parker said, shamefully.

"We all have things that we wish we never did," Will said.

"Can I go I really don't know anything and Biggie told me that I could help him cook lunch today?" Parker asked.

"Yes but if you remember anything just let me know," Will said.

In the Kitchen

Declan walked into the kitchen to get lunch for Kate and him self.

"Something smells good,"

"I made potatoe soup!" Parker said, proudly.

"He helped," Biggie grunted, as he began ladding out the soup into bowls.

"Can't wait to try it," Declan said and then got out a tray to put the soup on.

"I hope you and Kate like it," Parker said.

"Why don't you come down to the infirmary and eat lunch with us. You know she's not happy that you have been here for a couple of days and still haven't come and said hello to her," he said, smiling.

Declan couldn't help but grin at the teenagers blush. Parker tried so hard to hide is crush on Kate but everyone knew including Kate.

"Besides mate things have been so busy around here I haven't got to talk to you. Come have lunch with us," Declan said, grinning.

"Ok," Parker agreed.

They gathered up the trays and headed for the infirmary.


	3. Chapter Three

Chapter 3

Parker helped put their lunch on the cart and pushed it down to the infirmary. Delcan and Parker managed to make it to the infirmary without spilling hot potato soup. Kate sat up when they entered the room.

"Parker! It's good to see you!" Kate sat up in bed. She brushed her hair down with her hands.

Declan didn't know if it was because they found out the sex of the baby or Kate had slept well because Kate looked happy and glowing.

"Hey , Kate you look well!" Parker grinned.

"Thanks something smell delicious." Kate eyed the cart of food.

"Parker helped make the potato soup. I can't wait to tuck in." Delcan smiled as he pulled trays out to put the food on.

" My favorite!" Kate grinned as she picked up her spoon.

Kate put the spoon in her mouth she tried not to spit the bite back out.

"This is awful!" Parker spit the soup back in the bowl.

"It needs work, mate." Delcan nodded.

"The sandwiches are good!" Kate said.

"Biggie made those!" Parker flushed.

"It's ok Parks. You'll do better next time!" Declan soothed. He frowned when Parker bent his spoon.

Parker's eyes turned red.

"I don't know how you got this far but you will not get away that easily!" Parker roared at Kate leaping towards her. Kate screamed as the lights went out in the infirmary.

Elevators in the Sanctuary

" So all creepy crawlys are fed and accounted for like Magnus asked. All we have to do is go feed and turn our little sleeping beauty." Nikola stepped off the elevator with Druitt.

"Helen will be pleased that we took care of her beloved Sanctuary for the evening." Druitt smirked.

They just turned the corner to the infirmary when they heard screaming. They both ran towards Kate's room. Kate had her arms up thrashing. This was the most Kate had moved in six weeks when she opened her eyes for a few moments then stop responding to their voices again.

"Ms. Freelancer you must calm down. This is not good for your child." Druitt grabbed her arms trying to pushed them to her sides.

"What happened!" Biggie grunted running in the room followed by Declan and Will.

"According to the monitors she is in labor again." Nikola rushed back into the room with the needle and medicines Magnus had left them.

"Kate can you open your eyes again?" Delcan asked as he helped Will turn Kate on her side. Kate's heart rate and blood pressure began to go into dangerous levels.

"Stop fighting Ms. Freelander you are going to harm yourself. Rest for now and when you're not in labor you can fight to gain control." Druitt soothed and motioned for Telsa to give the medicine. Kate's stats began to lower and her labor slowed. The baby's heartbeat was still high but not dangerous.

"You son of a bitch! How dare you tell Kate not to fight!" Delcan snarled.

"You didn't hear her scream before you came in here. She was obviously fighting something mentally let her do that first then wake up next. I know you want your child to stay safe long as possible. She wasn't doing that trying to wake up again." Druitt explained calmly.

Delcan visible deflated in front of the others into a chair putting his head in his hands.

"Of course I don't want the baby girl to come early." Declan mumbled in his hands.

"No one said you did. Go shower you smell from the mission. Then come back and eat something while I give Kate her meal." Biggie grunted standing in front of Delcan.

"When did you find out the baby was a girl?" Will asked as he tucked some pillows behind Kate to make her more comfortable on her side.

"This morning before we left on our missions. I couldn't stand not knowing anymore and Magnus was doing a ultrasound anyway." Delcan smiled sadly as he put his hand on Kate's belly.

"That little girl is going to be a power house." Will chuckled.

"That's putting it nicely." Telsa mumbled.

"Everyone out!" Biggie pointed to Druitt and Tesla.

"Your welcome by the way!" Telsa rolled his eyes as he left . John laughed as he followed Nikola out the door.

"Hit the showers I will fix something to eat." Biggie grunted.

"Maybe later mate. I just don't like leaving her alone after these episodes. I don't want her to feel alone. She might can hear us again." Delcan took his vest off then pulled the chair closer to the bed.

"Alright I'll be back with food." Biggie sighed. He knew this was a fight he was going to lose.

"I'll check on you guys later." Will patted Delcan on the back before leaving with Biggie.

"I'm here Kate. You are safe." Delcan took Kate's hand.

Dark infirmary

Kate laid in the bed and sobbing. It felt so real she thought that she had woke up in her Sanctuary. Now she was alone and felt awful again. Her stomach was hurting so bad. She was in labor and she was alone. She had calmed down earlier surprisingly due to Druitt's advice but it was happening again. She was way to early to give birth but her body disagreed.

"Please baby girl just hang in a little longer!" Kate heard Delcan beg.

Kate took some deep breaths as the pains came again. She heard Delcan call for Magnus.

"Come on baby listen to you dad don't be in such a rush!" Kate screamed out in pain.

"God, Kate I know you scared and pain but try to breathe, Magnus is coming!" Kate could feel Delcan rubbing her belly.

She took more deep breaths. she had to calm down Magnus would help. She felt another large pain but panted though the pain.

"Well done love, you're having some big contractions." Declan soothed as he continued to rub her belly, which she liked.

"How long has she been having contractions?" Kate finally heard Magnus voice.

"About fifteen minutes but she was having them earlier. You have to give her something for the pain. She has been shouting the room down." Delcan explained.

"You want to do this Delcan!" She shouted during another pain.

"I'm here Kate love! Magnus is going to give something for pain darling." His voice shook.

"Good Lord, Kate if you can here me I'm going to check to see if you are dilating. Then I'll give you something for pain but if you are dilating we are going to have a baby tonight." Magnus explained gently.

Kate panted more. She couldn't have the baby yet.

"No, Magnus please help her!" Kate hope Magnus heard.

"Eveything going to be ok." Magnus squeezed her hand.

More pain came and it began to ease off. Magnus must have given her something for the pain. Kate waited for them to speak.

"Kate you are dilated two centimeters. I gave you something for pain will check again in an hour if you have dilated more then we are having a baby. I promise everything is going to be ok. I'm getting the best medical help for this baby and you keep letting us know if your in pain." Magnus was now rubbing her belly.

"This can't happen! Hello can anyone in here hear me? I need you to stop this I will do whatever you want!" Kate slowly sat up. She was woozy but slowly got off the bed. She was going to find help.

Infirmary

Magnus watched as Delcan quietly rushed out the door. He was pale like he may be sick. She felt sick herself but she had a lot to do before she helped her comatose friend give birth three months early. She swallowed the bile back down. Magnus watched as Delcan collapse sobbing into Will's arms as Henry and Biggie hurried into the room.

"Doc?" Henry asked softly.

"Kate is dilated two centimeters if she still dilating in an hour which I suspect she will. She will have a beautiful baby girl today." Magnus explained happily as she could but her eyes showed pure sorrow.

Henry covered his gasped and Biggie closed his eyes tightly.

"Henry I'm going to make a phone call to my friend at the hospital and I'm going to need you to go to the hospital and pick up an incubator." Magnus jumped into work mode.

"Of course!" Henry nodded.

Dark infirmary

Kate could still feel the contractions some as she walked for the door. She was having a baby tonight wether anyone likes it or not.

"I know someone is here!" Kate called she looked down the hallway. Like the white hallway before this one had doors too!

She walked into one of doors. There she was tied to a chair. This was the first time she ever met Helen Magnus. Kate thought she was going to get shot that day.

"Remind me to tell you how I knocked your uncle Hank out by dropping a power bar in my lap the first time I met him." Kate chuckled as she rubbed the baby's kick.

She left that door and entered another. She watched as Magnus stormed into the room demanding information about the cabal, after Ashley had ambushed them at warehouse. Kate sighed she was such a smart ass then all she cared about was money.

"Your mom was not a nice person but then she saw what a family looked like and I think I have changed alot. Your dad has had a lot to do with that in the past five months also" Kate smiled.

"You were always a good person Kate. You just stumbled from your path for a while." Magnus turned around.

"I knew you weren't far! How do I stop my labor?" Kate asked rubbing her back.

"I'm sorry you can't but your baby has a better chance of survival being born with Helen Magnus than anyone else. You have done so well. Many people died in the white hallway he thinks taking your baby will make you weak but I know it will keep you strong and determined." The fake Magnus explained.

"What does he want? You can bet your ass I'm going to see my baby."

"He saw you were a link to the game keeper and honestly thought your pregnancy was a weakness. Which you proven wrong. If you get to the end of these doors you will get to wake up this time but not for long so listen closely." Fake Magnus explained.

After their chat Kate was more than determined to get to the end of the hall. Like before the doors called to her but she kept moving. She honestly wasn't even how far along pregnant she was anymore. Time was different in here maybe she was further along than she thought and the baby would be fine. Her back was aching and even though it didn't hurt she could still feel the contractions. She thought it was strange that she hadn't heard anyone's voice.

"Hey Kate! You doing ok?" Henry's voice floated though.

"I'm ok Hank! You know just having a baby and trying to come out of a coma." She shouted to make he heart rate go up.

"I wish you could get baby girl to slow down. This isn't your fault though Kate sometimes babies want to come early." Heny back tracked.

"Believe me Hank I wish I could. Wow my back really hurts!" Kate panted .

"Biggie come here! Something is wrong!"

"I was talking to Kate and she was communicating back and then there was a big spike, like she's in pain but she can't have more doc just gave her something." Henry explained.

"We don't know how long the medicine will last Magnus started with a low dose hoping to still be able to communicate with her so we'll watch her she might need more." Biggie grunted.

"It was just a pain in my back it's gone now!"

"Regular response now!" Henry said.

"She ok?" Delcan sounded awful

"I'm the one in labor, dude ,why do you sound like you've been through the ringer?" Kate chuckled.

"Well you must feel better. Last time she shouted my name so loud I almost had a heartattack!" Declan rubbed her belly.

"She spoke!" Hank gasped.

"Yeah I don't think she was saying everything she wanted but she called my name and told Magnus no."

" Good start." Grunted Biggie.

" I'm going to be in more pain the closer I get to the door maybe I can tell them no medicine so I won't stay here." Kate pondered.

"Someone is chatty"

"Hello William!"

"Alright Kate I'm going to see if you've progress more" Magnus squeezed her hand.

"I trust you doc!"

The room went silent. She could feel someone holding her hand and Delcan was still rubbing her belly.

"It's as I expected Kate. Your four centimeters that's active labor. You're having a baby tonight" Magnus's voice was soft. Delcan stopped rubbing her belly. Was someone crying?

"Your daddy is very worried about you but I need you to take your time coming out so I can talk to them please." Kate scolded her belly.

"Hey Kate we are going to be right here the whole time so let us know when you're hurting again." Will let go of her hand and began rubbing her belly. She liked when Delcan did it better. Apparently so did their daughter because she kicked Will's hand hard.

"Big kick for a little girl" Will chuckled.

"She is a cheeky thing she only likes to be rubbed in a certain direction or she will tell you!" Declan sniffed then gently rubbed the spot that was kicked then went back to his rubbing motion . Baby girl bumped his hand then went still.

"You've got him trained and not even born yet. You two are going to be inseparable aren't you?" Kate rubbed where the baby bumped last.

"Magnus can I speak with you outside?" Delcan removed his hand.

"Well baby girl I better start walking to get out here. You just take it easy and let me do the work. It'll be your turn soon enough." Kate sighed and began heading for the door at the end of the hall that was now glowing.


	4. Chapter Four

Chapter 4

Infirmary hall

Magnus could tell Declan was very emotional as he stood front of her with tears in his eyes.

"Tell me the truth Magnus what is the baby's survival rate?" Delcan looked down.

" At twenty-six weeks she has a very high survival rate of ninety percent. Her lungs are what I'm worried about but she will be fine we will get the best care for her." Magnus assured him.

"It funny a couple months ago I was freaking out over being a dad. Now I would do anything for her to survive." Delcan sniffed.

"It's not going to be an easy journey but we will get though it as we always have." Magnus cupped his face gently.

"You're right." He smiled softly.

"Do you want a quick lamaze lesson? It might help keep Kate calmer if she hears and feels you doing the breathing with her. " Magnus offered.

"Sure. Thank you." Delcan nodded.

Dark hall

Kate slipped in to another door she was really starting to feel the contractions again. The doors helped distract her from the pain. She was almost to the glowing door. Honestly she was scared out of mind giving birth but being this early she was very scared for the baby. The memory was only four months old. Delcan had walked Kate back to her room after dinner one evening. She was feeling sick and he wanted to make sure she was ok.

"Your ribs feeling better?" Delcan sat on the very edge of her bed.

"Much better! They should be back to normal by next week."

"Good."

"You know we are having a baby I think you can have a little more of the bed if you want to get comfortable." Kate patted the space near her.

He smiled and scooted a little father back on the bed.

"I was thinking what is the baby's last name going to be?" Kate asked.

"Well you're doing all the work so I think baby Freelander will work." He chuckled

Kate frowned deeply.

"You can throw Macrae in there if you want too. I'm here for what ever you decide." He shrugged.

Kate was feeling way more emotional than she wanted but she wanted Delcan's honest answer.

"Do you regret it was me?" Her voice cracked.

"What! Kate no listen do I wish I knew what that damn lizard bite would lead too. Absolutely I would have bought you back to the Sanctuary but I would have locked myself and the other guys away and called Magnus to come help." He sighed reached over and took her hand.

"My only regret is that I left you in that room alone. I was so worried that Magnus would come into that room see us naked and fire me for misconduct or worse shoot me. " Delcan rolled his eyes when Kate burst into giggles.

"Seriously Kate I have no regrets that I went on that mission with you. I feel guilty as hell that your having such a hard time.

They had sat there and talked until Kate fell asleep.

"Alright little one let's go meet your dad." Kate sighed and left the room. She immediately felt the contractions again.

Infirmary

They saw Kate's heart rate rise a little.

"Kate are you in pain?" Biggie grunted.

"How long does labor last?" Henry asked as he slipped his hand into Kate's hand.

"Depends on a lot of things." Biggie grunted.

Henry felt his hand be gripped tightly as Kate let out a moan.

"Ok Kate just breathe we'll get you something for the pain." Henry soothed. Kate's heart rate went up more. Biggie went to go grab the medicine. Magnus didn't want to keep giving Kate medicine knowing it would make her labor longer but they didn't want her to have a heartattack either.

" Nooo" Kate moaned.

"Biggie wait!"

"Kate can you hear me? Squeeze my hand." Henry asked excitedly. He felt a tight squeeze.

"Do you not want medicine?" Biggie grunted.

"I'm going to say that squeeze means yes! This is awesome! I mean not that the only way she can communicate is when she is in pain but the fact she is communicating." Henry grinned.

"Let's make her more comfortable. Go grab some more pillows out of storage and call Magnus." Biggie grunted as he began rising her bed and putting her in a more sitting up position.

"Alone?" Kate began to pant again.

"You're not alone Kate I'm here." Biggie took her hand. She relaxed some.

"She spoke?" Magnus hurried in the room with Delcan, Will and Henry carrying the pillows.

"Single words but yes." He grunted.

"How far apart are the contractions?" Magnus walked down to Kate's legs.

"Still not steady but lasting about thirty to forty-five seconds"

"Kate I'm going to check you progression." Magnus said.

"Your doing so good Kate!" Declan praised as he took her other hand. She began squeezing it tightly.

"Well done Kate your at five centimeters but your water have not broken. I'm not worried about that right now if labor slows I will break you water. Right now I want everything to go naturally a possible." Magnus explained taking off her gloves.

"Kate ,Magnus taught me some lamaze breathing do you want me to help you focus on your breathing?" Delcan moved hair out of Kate's face. Kate squeezed Declan's hand.

"Kate we are going to move you a little but we are going to make you comfortable as possible." Biggie grunted as he slipped his hand from Kate and reached for the pillows from Henry. Before they could move her she began to have another contraction. Delcan put Kate's hand up to his chest so she could feel the movements as he did the lamaze breathing. It seemed to help keep her heart rate raised but steady.

"You should sit behind her. Let her lean into you chest she can feel you breathing more. We will help you " Biggie grunted.

"Sure mate." Delcan nodded.

They got Kate sitting up and her head was leaning on Will's shoulder. She began to have another contraction.

"That's right Kate deep breaths. It's almost over" Will soothed he was surprised when she gripped the front of he shirt. Then her head slowly lifted from his shoulder.

"Kate!" Will gasped.

"Hello William." Her voice was raspy from her none use.

"Bloody hell! Delcan mumbled as Biggie helped Will lay Kate back against his chest. Biggie had fixed the bed where Declan and Kate could fit on the bed together comfortably. Kate turned towards Magnus.

"How many months early am I and is the baby going to live?" She rasped.

"You're six months along and the the baby has a high survival rate especially with the neonatal incubator I'm having delivered to help with the baby's lungs." Magnus assured as she offered Kate a drink of water. Kate took a sip of water that tasted like ambrosia. It soothed her dry sore throat.

"Deep breaths Kate. Just breathe with me" Delcan soothed as he felt Kate tense up against him. He started breathing and she began to breathe with him.

"Well done!" Magnus praised as she listened to Kate's lungs.

"Is Parker safe? He is being kept under security, right? I don't have much time after the baby is born he will pull me back." Kate explained quickly before another contraction came. Everyone looked confused.

"What does Parker have to do with this he is still safe at the London Sanctuary?" Delcan asked.

"I keep forgetting that I wasn't really awake when I told you Parker is the game keeper. Tell you more after this contraction" Kate moaned.

They waited patiently as Kate told them about the lady that was helping her and the hallway memories while she was in the coma. How whoever was controlling this game or whatever they wanted to call would pull Kate back in and take Parker with her if they didn't send him somewhere safe. The contractions where getting closer and Kate didn't feel like answering anymore questions but she knew they were coming.

"That's alot to digest. Especially while you're in labor. How are you handling this?" Will frowned as Kate sat up suddenly.

"I think I need to go to the bathroom!" Kate felt wet between her legs.

"Do you feel like you need to push?" Biggie asked.

"No I think I wet myself!" Kate gasped.

"I think your waters broke. It's natural during labor, it means the baby is coming tonight. We'll get you cleaned up." Magnus soothed rushing over to Kate.

Magnus helped Kate off the bed. Kate's legs were very shaky due to her not using them in months. Will stood behind her incase she fell. Delcan and Biggie had already striped the sheets off the bed and were fixing a fresh bed.

"Do you want to sit in the shower for awhile? The warm water will help ease some sore muscles. I'll stay with you." Magnus assured as she rubbed Kate's arm.

"That sounds nice." Kate nodded. They made their way back to the showers. Will grabbed a shower chair and sat it in the shower stall for them.

"Thank you, William! Oh! " Kate doubled over. Both Will and Magnus reached for Kate before she hit the floor.

"The contractions are getting closer together" Kate began to cry.

"It's ok Kate. We are here for you. You're doing so well" Magnus hugged her until the contraction ended. Will help sit Kate on the shower chair.

"Have a nice shower. Call if you need anything." Will walked away from them.

Magnus helped Kate remove her hospital gown and turned on the water she kept it off of Kate until it was warm but not hot. Kate relaxed as the warm water washed over her. Magnus helped Kate with lamaze breathing as the contractions came.

"Magnus I'm scared. Not only of having baby girl very early but I don't want to play this game anymore. What if I can't win. What does this guy want?" Kate began to breathe heavily.

"I know this is scary Kate but you must be doing something right. You must be playing the way he wants you to and right now that's all we got. I promise we will take good care of your little girl until we can figure this out and get you home." Magnus promised as she wiped some tears from Kate's face.

"How are you doing?" Delcan popped his head around the stall.

"The water is helping the pain but contractions are getting closer." Kate grimaced.

"Big guy said this was to check the baby's heartbeat." Delcan handed Magnus a machine.

"Thank you I was going to grab this soon to see how the baby's heartbeat was doing with these contractions." Magnus took the machine turned it on and placed it on Kate's belly. The baby's strong heartbeat echoed in the shower.

"Her heartbeat is strong. She is handling the contractions fine" Magnus smiled.

"At least someone is fine" Kate smirked. Delcan took her hand.

"I'll be right back I have to go speak with someone about delivering that incubator today." Magnus motioned for Delcan to take her place. He quickly took her spot next to Kate as Magnus hurried out.

"What is she up too? I know that face she has a plan she's not saying." Delcan shook his head.

"Magnus being Magnus." Kate shrugged.

They sat in silence as Kate labored more.

"She needs a name. We can't just call her baby girl." Kate declared after a contraction.

"What about Journey Macrae Freelander?" Delcan asked.

"Journey Rose Freelander Macrae sounds perfect for her. Where did you come up with that name?" Kate asked as she gripped his hand tightly.

"Magnus said the baby would have a journey to go though but she would be ok. Thought Journey was a fitting name. You sure you want her to have my last name?" Delcan stared into her eyes.

"I'm positive. I think I want to dry off and go lay back down." Kate wiggled. Delcan turned off water and grabbed the towels from outside the stall. He wrapped Kate in a towel.

"I'm going to go grab another hospital gown. Don't try to stand yet. I'll be right back" Delcan left the stall. Kate began drying off more when a big contraction came. She doubled over slipping onto the floor eveything going black.

She was back in the white hallway.

"No!" Kate screamed.

"You must tell them to hide the game keeper were you don't know. He will read your mind to find him." The fake Magnus stood in front of her.

"You promised I could have my baby with them." Kate whimpered.

"He was starting to get angry he couldn't sense you. I had to bring you back for a few moments. You will get to have your baby with your family." The fake Magnus assured.

"Why can't you stop him yourself you seem to be strong enough to hide me from him?" Kate asked rubbing her belly.

"I believe that between you fighting him in your mind and them hiding the game keeper. We can beat him at his own game. Then we can all go home, Kate." Fake Magnus explained patiently.

"Ok I just don't understand his game." Kate shook her head.

"Worry about giving birth. He will make his plan clear soon enough." Fake Magnus gently reached out and touched Kate's belly.

Kate slowly opened her eyes and found herself back in the hospital bed.


	5. Chapter Five

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for reading! I am having terrible writers block trying to come up for a ending but hopefully it will come to me soon!

"Kate, Thank God! I thought you went back into a coma" Delcan kissed her forehead.

"I kind of did! She pulled me back to the white hallway because she said he was looking for me but let me come back to have Journey. She told me to focus on having her. That I would know his plan soon." Kate explained before a contraction came. She squeezed Declan's hand tightly. Kate saw the relieved faces of Will, Biggie and Henry.

"Who's Journey?" Henry asked.

"This is Journey Rose Freelander MaCrae" Kate patted her belly.

"Big name for a little baby" Will grinned.

"She'll grow into it in no time" Biggie grunted as he put his hand on Kate's hand. Kate smiled at her friend.

"I like that name!" Henry grinned.

A couple hours later Kate's labor was getting harder and they still hadn't seen Magnus.

"Get her out! She wanted to come early now she's changed her mind!" Kate cried during a painful contraction.

"Your eight centimeters along Journey will be here soon." Biggie assured.

"See love. Two more centimeters and she'll be here soon you're doing so good." Delcan kissed her shoulder. He was sitting behind her on the bed again. Declan missed the frantic head shake Biggie was given him as he spoke.

"You realize that could take hours right?" Kate growled whipping her face towards his. Delcan flinched slightly. None of them had met anything like Kate Freelander in labor. Henry and Will had their pride hurt and were silently supporting right now. Biggie wasn't affected by Kate's words he had been with Helen Magnus as she gave birth. 

Henry wiped Kate's sweaty forehead and face with a cool cloth. She leaned into his hand and he gently stroked her cheek until she began to contract again. He kept his hand on her cheek as he wiped the tears. Will was letting her crush his hand. Magnus returned shortly with Nikola and John following behind her. She looked in the window to see a very angry and wild eyed Kate. The boys looked hagard and her old friend was diligently watching Kate's and baby's vital signs. 

"Where the hell have you been?" Kate growled as the contraction ended. She relaxed back against Delcan who tucked his head on her shoulder. 

Magnus heard Nikola and John make a noise behind her. She had threatened them with their lives if they did anything to upset Kate. So they vowed silence.

"I apologize I went to take care of some things that hopefully will help in the long run. You look exhausted have you had any breaks in your labor." Magnus explained as she offered Kate some water. Kate took a sip of water before another contraction came.

"No! There coming so fast now Magnus. I can't do this anymore!" Kate cried turning into Delcan's neck.

"You can do this Kate! Your forget all about how much it hurts when she is in your arms. " Magnus soothed brushing the fallen hair out of Kate's face. Magnus looked at her old friend who was frowning at the screen.

"What's wrong?" She asked quietly.

"The baby's heartbeat dropped a little the past few contractions. Nothing major but I'm watching." He grunted.

"Just keep a watch on it and let me know." Magnus patted him on the back.

"Is everything ok?" Delcan asked.

"Nothing to worry about. We are going to give you a little pain medication to help you rest some. Your contractions started hard and have not slowed or paused which is not normal. I know we were worried about pain medication putting you back into the coma but you have to have some rest. I'm afraid that once you start pushing the stress will cause a heartattack." Magnus explained as she gently rubbed Kate's belly.

"I trust you Magnus just make sure Journey is safe." Kate nodded and began to pant again.

Magnus went to get the medication.

"If something happens to me you have to take and protect Journey. Run with her don't let him get her. Promise me please. All of you." Kate pleaded looking at Will and Henry. 

"Love I promise nothing is going to happen to our Journey girl or you while we're here." Delcan declared as Will and Henry agreed.

"You can't promise that not with him. I don't want you to fight I want you to run and hide with her." Kate demanded though the pain.

"Ok love, I'll run she'll be safe. I won't let her leave my sight." Delcan kissed Kate on the head.

"I'm guessing that's why Magnus brought you two in incase things go wrong?" Will asked acknowledging Nikola and John for the first time.

"Yes we are here incase something goes awry" John answered honestly.

Magnus came back with the medicine and gave Kate the shot.

"I will try to fight the best I can when they drag me back into the white hallway but I need to know you guys have her safe." Kate said again. 

"You do what you have to do to get back to us Kate we will keep baby girl safe no matter what." Magnus assured. 

"Baby girls name is Journey Rose Freelander MaCrae." Kate smiled a little she could feel the contractions slowing some.

"What a beautiful name. It will suit her well I'm sure." Magnus smiled.

"Her contractions are slowing and the baby's heartbeat is strong and steady now." Biggie grunted sounding relieved.

"Good. Journey just needs a little rest too before making her grand entrance." Magnus looked just as relieved.

It had been a hour and no one had left the delivery room. Delcan was sound a sleep with Kate on the bed. Henry was playing a game on his tablet. Will was grudgingly working on paper work. Biggie was reading a book. Even Tesla and John were playing cards in the corner even though a bottle of wine and glasses had appeared beside them. Magnus smiled at the calm moment.

It was a couple more hours later and Kate was in hard labor again and dilated to ten centimeters. Delcan still sat behind Kate. Henry was at her side to help her sit up more and Biggie and Will were supporting her legs.

"Alright Kate on this contraction your going to give a big push just like we talked about ." Magnus said at the foot of the bed ready to deliver the baby. Kate felt the contraction coming took a deep breath and pushed down like Magnus told her. She heard Delcan start counting he was counting way to slowly to ten for her liking.

"Count faster!" Kate growled as the contraction ended.

"Well done Kate! Take a couple deep breaths before the next one comes." Magnus instructed. 

Kate took couple breaths before pushing again and then again. 

"I can't it hurts!" Kate flopped back on Delcan.

"I'm sorry darling but you are doing amazing." Delcan whispered into Kate's ear. They watched Biggie frown and grunt something to Magnus quietly.

"Now what's wrong!" Kate moaned.

"I'm afraid Journey has flipped from the last time I checked she is coming bottom first. Everything is fine but you will have to push harder to get her started" Magnus assured.

"I can't push harder" Kate cried as the contraction started.

"Yes you can love, we'll help you" Delcan helped Kate sit up more. She let out a strangled scream. 

"You did it Kate!" Henry praised as he wiped her face. 

"Big push!" Grunted Biggie. Kate sat up again and as much as Kate was hurting Henry's hand he was pretty sure he heard Delcan's snap.

"Journey is coming Kate. She's upside down but she's coming." Will grinned.

Kate pushed one more time and the baby came out.  
"Good girl Kate!" Magnus praised as she took the baby to examine her.

Kate leaned back into Delcan sobbing. She had not heard the baby cry yet. 

"We are going to do skin to skin contact" Biggie came over gently pulled down Kate's gown tastefully.

"Am I still supposed to be feeling contractions?" Kate asked wiggling.

"You'll have some for a few days but they will calm down after the after birth comes." Biggie explained.  
"Is she ok?" Kate gasped at the little crying baby being laid on her chest.

"Her lungs sound better than I expected. I put her on a nasal canal until we can put her in the incubator but I know you want to give her a cuddle first." Magnus gently rubbed the now quiet baby's back.

"She's so tiny." Kate cooed as she counted the baby's fingers and toes. Journey was skinny red and wrinkly with a head full of onxy curly hair. She had not open her eyes yet.

"She's brilliant!" Declan's voice cracked as he stroked   
Journey's curls. He was an emotional wreck. He never understood how men sobbed after seeing their babies born now he completely understood. Delcan fell so in love with that tiny baby laying on Kate's chest he thought his heart would explode.

Will looked at the his friends in front of him everyone was emotional right now. They had spent twelve hours with Kate in labor. To see their two friends so happy with their little baby brought tears to everyones eyes. Will smiled Kate was tracing Journey's face with her finger like she was memorizing every little detail.

"Hey Journey I'm your Uncle Henry. I'm really glad you're here and safe." Henry sniffed as he smiled at the little baby.

"Helen come here please!" Biggie grunted urgently from between Kate's legs. He was supposed to deliver Kate's after birth and sew up any tears. 

"Dear lord, there's another baby!" Magnus gasped.

"What!" Kate and Delcan cried.

"Let me hold the baby" John offered stepping up besides Henry. 

"It's ok, Kate." Magnus assured. 

Kate handed the screaming infant to John. His long arms made the already tiny baby look even smaller. He took the tiny baby and air tank to the corner. He gently swayed with the baby until it calmed.

"Ok Kate push!" Magnus said.  
Kate pushed hard.

"Good girl. This one is turned the right way and coming quickly." Magnus praised.

Kate pushed again.

"Your doing amazing love." Delcan whispered. 

"Get the baby out please!" Kate cried as she pushed again.

"Almost! One more big push!" Grunted Biggie.

Kate pushed again.

"Well done! He is here. Hello sir you were a big surprise!" Magnus cooed at the screaming infant and then took him to be examined.

"A boy!" Declan grinned as the baby was laid on Kate's chest. The baby was just as small with a little less hair but just as curly.

"How did we not know about him?" Kate asked rubbing the baby's face. 

"It's rare but hidden twins are a thing. Most twins are detected around twenty weeks but apparently this little one was tucked under his sister really well." Magnus explained.

"Take him!" Kate urgently put the infant in Declan's arms. Delcan was confused but settled his son into his arms.

"He's small but he will have to do." Came a deep voice from Kate. Her eyes were now brown and her mouth was twisted into a snarl. Her arm was reaching to grabbed the baby from Delcan.

Delcan felt an arm around his waist pulling him off the bed. He kept a tight grip on the baby.

"Kate fight him!" Magnus cried making Kate turned towards her. There was a loud pop noise in the room.

"Take me back Druitt!" Declan cried as John carried Journey to a room where police were stationed. The officers took one look at John and let him and Delcan enter the room.

"She was born at twenty-six weeks around twenty minutes ago. Her brother was a surprise so you're going to need another incubator." John explained to the nurse as he handed Journey to her.

"Is this the baby Dr. Magnus told us about?" The red hair nurse holding Journey asked.

"Yes that is the one like I said before her brother was a surprise." John explained as the other blonde nurse went to get another incubator. 

"Thank you for your assistance." John said as he went to leave only to have Delcan grab his arm. 

"Take me back!" Declan growled.

"I was there when you promised Ms. Freelander that you would run with your baby to protect them. So that is what you're doing protecting your children." John easily shook out of Delcan's grip.

"Fine." Delcan grumbled stepping back. John left the room to telaport away.

"Do they have names?" The blonde nurse whose name tag read Jamie asked as she took the boy from him.

"The girl name is Journey Rose Freelander Macrae but the boy doesn't have a name yet." Delcan looked down at the baby boy.

"There is plenty of time for naming him. Besides being premature their lungs sound good. Dr. Magnus said that she had been given the mother injections of steroids to help with the baby's lungs incase she was to go into labor early." Jamie explained.

"When did Magnus set all of this up?" Delcan asked rubbing his face.

"She has been by several times this month checking on the incubator. We don't exactly rent them out but she was talking to the head of the hospital and she agreed to lend Dr. Magnus the incubator. Tonight Susan came up to our ward and asked us to be in a tonight that someone was bringing in a premature baby tonight that needed protection and set up everything in here. We didn't know when you would come." Jamie explained as she set up the little boy in the incubator.

"Kate, their mother, was in labor with them for twelve hours. It was quite the ordeal. We both appreciate you taking care of them." Delcan smiled sadly. He hoped Kate would be ok.


	6. Chapter Six

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the end of the story! The next chapter will be the epilog! Let me know what you think of the story! Thanks for reading!

John teleported back into the delivery room.

"Kate please fight this we don't want to hurt you!" Magnus was still pleading with the thing that was no longer Kate Freelander.

"Kate's not here!" The creature laughed a cruel laugh.

"Where is she?" Biggie snarled.

"Dead. Now where is the baby?" He looked at John.

"Safe and sound." John pulled a blade from coat.

"John don't hurt him. That's still Kate's body. I believe he is lying about Kate being dead." Magnus walked over to John.

"You would be wrong!" He sang.

"Why can't we stun him?" Henry asked.

"Kate just had twins her body can't take much more abuse." Magnus frowned.

"What do you want?" Will asked.

"Isn't it obvious?" The creature snorted.

"He was looking for his child, Parker, to take over his body but since Parker is hidden and he's dead now he is just looking for a body." Magnus explained.

"Where is my son? I'll give you this weak woman back." Growled the creature.

"That weak woman just spent twelve hours in labor part of that in a coma. Then pushed out two children she is stronger then you'll ever be, dude!" Henry growled as he began to transform into a HAP.

"Parker is in a safe place and you can't stay in Kate's body much longer." Magnus said motioning for everyone to leave the room.

"Why is that?" He growled.

"Because you can't live in Kate's body if she is dead. Do it now Nikola!" Magnus said when she and Nikola were the only two left in the room. Nikola stuned Kate as she leaped at them. Kate fell to the floor and didn't move.

"Doc did you just kill Kate?" Henry exclaimed.

"Hopefully only for a moment. Come on you bastard get out of her!" Magnus growled watching the window.

A blue mist floated out of Kate's body then let out a big scream before disappearing. Magnus and Biggie ran into the room.

"Get her on the bed and charge the paddles to two hundred and fifty!" Magnus ordered. Biggie put Kate on the bed and grabbed the crash chart charging it to two hundred fifty as Magnus put the pads on Kate's chest and ribs. She shocked Kate.

"Charge to three hundred. Come on Kate fight just a little longer. Come back for Journey and your boy." Magnus pleaded. She shocked Kate once more. Kate's heart started back.

"Normal sinus rhythm is back!" Biggie sighed relieved.

"Good fighting Kate now come back to us." Magnus sighed.

Kate was back in the white hallway.

"I knew you could do it Kate."

"Parker?" Kate looked at the teenager.

"Apparently may abilities are more than just strength. Magnus figured it out when you were telling her about dreaming about me telling you I was the Game Keeper she started researching my family and the Game Keeper. Find out it was my dad who kill my mom twelve years ago. My dad has been sick for awhile he kept jumping from person to person while he was trying to find me." Parker explained.

"The four other people with the spots on their brains. Those were the people he jumped into?" Kate asked.

"Yeah apparently you aren't that fond of your past so you didn't want to stay in the hallway. Of course I think part of that was my doing because I read the file on your dad. I put some of the memories in the hall. My dad and I were controlling the dream which is why sometimes you could communicate with them and others you couldn't. I was also doing some of this subconsciously. So didn't know what I was doing like showing up as fake Magnus." Parker explained more.

"Can we get out of here yet?" Kate asked.

"Let's go see your babies." Parker took her hand and lead her to the end of the hallway.

Kate slowly opened her eyes.

"There you are. How are you feeling?" Magnus asked as she took Kate's hand.

"Like I pushed two babies out then got hit by a truck." Kate chuckled softly then winched.

"I will get you something else for the pain. You have been through hell you need to rest more." Magnus soothed.

"I want my babies! Where are Journey and my boy, Magnus?" Kate tried to sit up but was stopped by Biggie.

"They are safe at the hospital with Delcan watching them." Biggie grunted softly.

"When can I see them again?" Kate said tearfully.

"Very soon I promise. Now rest." Helen smiled.

At the hospital

Delcan sat in the now dim room as he stared at his tiny babies. They only weighed two pounds each. The little boy had been diagnosed with apnoea , he stopped breathing for more than ten seconds at a time.The breath triggering part of the baby’s brain hadn't fully developed yet, so pauses between breaths were common. He was assured the baby will grow out of it.  
Journey hadn't been diagnosed with apnoea yet but they had her on breathing and heartrate monitoring for precautions. Journey didn't have good muscle tone and couldn't curl up. The nurses put her in a curled-up position, supported her body with bedding and kept her warm. This would help her to keep up her energy.  
"How is everyone?" Magnus entered the room smiling. Her smile dropped at Delcan's face. He obviously hadn't slept through the night. He looked down right awful.

"They are really tiny and sick I'm afraid if I sleep they will disappear." Delcan said softly.

"These little fighters aren't going anywhere." Magnus soothed as she reached her hand in the boys incubator. She gently stroked the baby's belly. 


	7. One Year Later

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This wraps the story up! Thanks for reading!

One year later  
"Happy Birthday to you! Happy Birthday dear Journey and JD! Happy Birthday to you!" Everyone sang.

The two very excited one year olds drove both hands into the little cakes their parents sat in front of them on their highchairs. James Delcan, JD, was the first to taste the cake. His hazel eyes lit up at his first taste of sugar. Thousands of pictures were being taken by both Kate and Delcan.

"I think they like the cake!" Henry exclaimed.

"Understatement!" Biggie grunted.

Journey grinned as she laid her face in tthe sticky icing. JD had moved from rubbing the cake on his face to his head.

"I knew the hair would be next!" Kate laughed.

"That's all your cake, darling!" Magnus smiled as Journey offered a fistful of mushy cake to her.

"Oh come on Magnus you don't want a little drool with your cake. Thanks for that by the way mate!" Declan wiped cake off his mouth that JD had tried to shove in Declan's mouth.

"Ok let's see if we can get them in the bath without a mess then we can have cake and they can open presents." Kate took the tray off of Journey's highchair. Biggie carefully took the messy tray as Kate unbuckled Journey.

"Dada!" Journey tried to grab Kate's hair.

"I'm mama, baby." Kate patted Journey's diaper and pushed Journey's hand down.

Declan manged to get JD out of his highchair. They hurried to the bathroom in Kate's room. The babies were already undressed except for their diapers. Kate striped the diaper off of Journey and sat her in the baby bathtub she had set up earlier. She turned on the big tub to get the temperature right before filling the baby one. Delcan did the same with JD he sat him in the baby tub with Journey. Delcan couldn't believe he had one year olds. It had been quite a year. The twins had been in the incubator for several months but they grew and got stronger as Magnus said they would. Delcan loved those kids so much. He tried to go back to the London Sanctuary just to get things in order for a new person but he missed the babies so much. Kate was an amazing mother. She was scared to touch them at first. Magnus reassured that everything would be ok. Magnus stayed at Kate's side to make sure Kate was comfortable with the twins. It didn't take Kate long before she was she was feeding the twins and giving them sponge baths in the incubator by herself.

"Hey can you hold JD while I rinse out the tub I got the heavy cake and frosting off but now their just sticky and need soap." Kate handed him the wet sticky baby boy.

"Hey mate, I was just thinking how much you've grown. You fit into the palm of my hand and weighed two pounds. Our surprise baby." He cooed as he bounced the little boy. JD had dark brown curls and big hazel eyes. He had a good mix of both Kate and Delcan. He was quite the little charmer. He now weighed sixteen pounds and was walking holding on to things. He hadn't quite got the courage to walk by himself yet.

"Ok ready for little man!" Kate said as she sat Journey back in the clean baby tub.

"Dada!" Journey reached for Delcan as he sat JD in the baby tub.

"Not yet princess. You need to finish your bath, love" Delcan tapped her nose.

"Daddy's girl!" Kate tickled Journey. She grabbed the baby shampoo and began washing Journey's hair.  
Journey's hair was just as curly as the day she was born just longer now. She had Declan's bright blue eyes but looked more like Kate. Like JD she was charming. She weighed thirteen pounds. She also wasn't ready to walk by herself yet.

"Hey can you grab Journey's towel. She's squeaky clean now." Kate turned to look at him.

He grabbed Journey pink fuzzy towel with a kitty eared hood out of the closet. Kate handed him Journey and he wrapped the baby in the towel.

"I put a fresh diaper and her party dress on our bed could you get her changed we'll be right out?" Kate asked and turned back to JD.

"Sure! Let's get you get you dress, love." Delcan carried Journey into Kate's room. He laid Journey on Kate's bed and quickly put Journey's diaper on her before she could flip over.

"You thought you were going to squirm away from me before I got your nappy on. You got to be quicker than that, princess!" Declan grabbed the escaping baby before she could fall off the bed.

"Are you trying to escape again squirmy worm?" Kate asked walking out with JD wrapped in his green towel with puppy ears. He was snuggled down in her arms.

"She tried!" Declan chuckled as he grabbed Journey's dress. He slipped the baby into the dress that was covered in colorful balloons.

"You're mama's cuddle boy!" Kate kissed JD on the head before laying him on the bed to put his diaper on him. She put JD in a gray oneis with a red, yellow and blue balloon on the front. Kate pulled up a pair of blue jeans on JD.

"Come here mate. So mama can fix your sister's hair." Delcan reached for JD. JD grabbed Delcan's hand and toddled over to him on the bed.

"Good job big boy!" Declan praised picking the boy up. There was a knock at the door and Henry stuck his head in.

"Hey guys! Will and I were wondering if Abby and Erika could come over for cake?" Henry smiled when JD reached for him. He took JD from Delcan.

"Sure we are on our way I just want to comb though JD's hair and fix Journey's hair." Kate said grabbing the comb. Delcan grabbed another comb and ran it through JD's curls until they were sort of tame.

"I'll take little dude back to the party you guys take your time." Henry patted JD as he laid his head on Henry's shoulder.

"Thanks mate, I want to change my jumper and we'll be there soon." Delcan smiled as JD waved to him from Henry's shoulder.

Henry walked out of the room with JD.

"Ooh ooh!" Journey reached for the door.

"Your brother is not going to have fun without you. Now sit still so I can fix your hair." Kate laughed as Journey began to shake her head back and forth.

"Do you know where my blue jumper went to?" Delcan walked to his closet. Delcan moved into Kate's room shortly after he got back from the London Sanctuary. He wanted to help with the twins and it was easier if they stayed in the same room. They never imagined they'd fall in love. They both loved the twins but they actually learned to love and respect each other. They had a lot in common.

"It's in the back of the closet." Kate's engagement ring glistened as she finished fixing Journey's hair. Kate managed to get Journey's hair into doggy ears. She put Journey in the playpen so she could get dressed.

Henry carried JD into Magnus's office. Abby and Erika were sitting on the couch. JD sat up and waved at them.

"Hey Birthday boy!" Erika cooed as Henry walked over to them.

"He gets bigger everytime I see him. He has the longest eye lashes I've ever seen!" Abby gasped. JD grinned at them.

"He's only one and he is already flirting!" Will chuckled.

Henry sat JD on a blanket in front of Abby and Erika. JD stood up from his sitting position and stood without holding on to anything. Everyone froze, he had never done that before. He turned himself towards Magnus.

"Come here JD, darling." Magnus said calmly holding out her hands. Everyone quietly took out their phones knowing his parents would be upset if they missed his first steps.

JD took a shaky step forward towards Magnus. He smiled as he took another step.

"That's it darling!" Magnus scooted closer since he was so shaky. He took a few more steps until her fell into Magnus's arms.

"Well done, baby!" Magnus praised as she picked the baby up. JD was clapping with Biggie.

"That was awesome!" Henry exclaimed.

"Did we just miss JD's first steps?" Kate asked from the doorway. They had just entered as JD fell in Magnus's arms.

"No because we recorded them!" Will held up his phone.

"Do it again baby!" Kate gently took JD from Magnus's arms and put him back on the floor. Magnus took a few steps back and squated back down.

"Come here lovey! Show mummy your new trick!" Magnus held her hands out for JD.

JD laughed took a couple of steps towards Magnus then launched himself into her arms. Magnus fell back on her butt not expecting the force of the baby. Kate froze not expecting her son to throw Magnus on the floor. Magnus began to laugh as she kissed the giggling boy.

"That's not the trick I was talking about!" Magnus tickled JD.

"He took steps my big boy!" Declan praised as he bounced Journey.

Kate held her hand out to help Magnus up but Magnus just waved her off and sat JD in her lap. Journey wiggled to get down. Declan put Journey down and she crawled over to Magnus then climbed in her lap with JD.

"I guess we're doing presents on the floor!" Magnus smiled.

Kate picked up two flat square packages. There were wrapped in brightly colored Birthday paper.

"These are from Uncle William!" Kate handed the packages to Magnus. Magnus helped the babies unwrap the presents. They were both books about different zoo animals. Both books made the animal sounds when the pictures were pressed.

"Look Will got them the noisest book ever!" Henry frowned.

"What you said get them books! They love books and that one teaches them sounds. See it's educational!" Will threw his hands up.

"I meant pictures books mate. You know so they can flip though them while I'm working in my office or a story book for bedtime." Delcan rubbed his temples.

"Say thank you uncle Will!" Kate picked up the books looking for the off switch.

"I'll make sure the books end up in his office!" Biggie whispered to Kate grinning.

Kate squeezed Biggie's arm affectionately.

"This is from me they'll probably still make noise but not like those books!" Henry handed Kate a pink gift bag and a blue gift bag. Kate passed the bags to Magnus. Journey grinned as she grabbed the tissue paper from bag flinging it on the floor. When the paper didn't do anything she began to fuss.

"Look in the bag that's your prize!" Magnus tipped the pink bag for her and pulled out the boxes from the bag for her. They were stacking cups in primary colors and the other box had pastel colored stacking cups. Magnus opened the boxes and dumped the cups out for her. Magnus helped JD pull out a ball that had shapes in it. JD shook the ball then tossed it across the room making Henry jump out of the way.

"Well it's a ball" Kate giggled.

Biggie left the room to go get plates for the adults to have cake after the twins finished opening presents. Journey noticed he left and began to wail.

"What caused that?" Erika asked frowning.

"Her favorite person left the room without saying goodbye!" Kate picked up the heartbroken baby.

"What happened?" Biggie asked walking back in the room he had barely made it down the hallway when he heard Journey's wails.

"Ooh ooh!" Journey reached for Biggie.

"I was coming right back!" Biggie grunted as he took Journey. Journey's tears immediately stopped as she snuggled in Biggie's arms.

Magnus smiled her old friend had gone soft for those babies. He never would have run back if Henry or even Ashley had cried. He would have checked to make sure they weren't hurt but he never would have let them see him until he wanted them too.

"That's so sweet!" Abby cooed. Biggie chuckled as he carried Journey with him. Henry had stretched out on his belly showing JD how to put the shapes in the ball.

"I got them a little something but it's not much." Erika handed Kate a blue and purple gift bag.

"Thank you! You didn't have to!" Kate took the bag. JD who was loving all the attention reached for the bag. 

Kate smiled and opened the bag Kate pulled out a dog stuffed animal that was connected to a blanket with bones on the fleece.

"Ooof!" JD reached for the brown dog.

"You love your dogs don't you buddy. He still sleeps with the one Henry got him when he was born." Kate handed him the dog after taking the blanket off. Kate pulled out the stuff unicorn and pink blanket with rainbows for Journey. JD put his hand to his mouth and pulled it down a couple of times.

"He's saying thank you!" Henry signed thank you.

"You're welcome sweetheart. You are a doll!" Erika cooed. JD grinned up at her.

"We're very fond of him!" Kate smiled as Magnus kissed his head.

"I just got them some clothes boring I know!" Abby handed Kate a colorful box.

"Are you kidding these mess makers are always in need of clothes! Thank you!" Kate took the box.

Biggie came back carrying a sleeping Journey. Delcan took the plates out of his hand and motioned for Biggie to sit down with her. Biggie sat down and Journey snuggled into into his chest.

"Big day wore the little girl out!" Will said softly.

"Thank you for the clothes Abby! They're super cute and I'm sure they will get wear out of them!" Kate patted Abby's arm.

JD fell asleep cuddling his dog and Magnus picked him up then sat beside Biggie on the couch.

"The present behind my desk is from my old friend and I." Magnus said as she took the plate of cake from Delcan.

"You didn't have to Magnus you do so much for them as it is!" Kate said.

"Bloody heavy too!" Declan grunted as he tried lift the box. Delcan opened the top of the box and pulled out a large square of colorful foam.

"Oh is that to put on the floor to help them walk." Kate noticed the ridges on the foam.

"It is! We emptied the room next to your bedroom and made a playroom. We covered those tiles all over the floor and put walking toys and their other things in the room. They can practice walking without the bumps and bruises mostly. I also figured they can play while we work with out keeping them in the playpen since their mobile now. We installed cameras and the door will stay open with a baby gate so we can get them when they cry. We actually plan on converting a couple more rooms on different floors so they will have a place to play close on most floors hence the extra tiles" Magnus explained.

"Wow thank you both so much. You all do so much for them. I don't know what to say." Kate's voice cracked.

"We are very fond of them!" Magnus repeated Kate's words from earlier.

Later that night Delcan and Kate put the twins in their cribs and then climbed into their bed together.

"What a day!" Declan whispered.

"I can't believe we have two one year olds. If anyone had told me I would have them when I decided to stay at the Sanctuary. I would have shot them." Kate smiled.

"Crazy what an abnormal bite and one night would lead too." Delcan ran his hand down her cheek.

"You want to do that night again just without the abnormal bite?" She grinned then kissed him.

She began to giggle madly as he threw the covers over them grinning.  



End file.
